


Daytime Violence

by j_alfie



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Clark Saves Lex, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_alfie/pseuds/j_alfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>克拉克救了莱克斯，以他们俩都未察觉的方式。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daytime Violence

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是想不择手段地对莱克斯好一点

不是谁都能获得在入狱第一天被蝙蝠侠亲自造访的殊荣，何况那还是一次极端温和的造访，除了监狱的墙壁遭了秧，一切都完好无损。蝙蝠侠给了他一个标记，但免除了他的痛苦。有些人显然嫉妒作祟，他们在莱克斯听得见的时候喊他「蝙蝠侠的小婊子」，问他是否哭着鼻子跪下求那只大蝙蝠别碰他，因为他可怕疼了。

说这话的人中大多数一辈子都少有机会再见到外面的太阳，不免染上了点亡命徒的疯劲。莱克斯可以理解，他当然希望他们能多少安静点，在他偶尔记忆卡壳的时候。但总的来说，他可以理解。

他用默写来消磨服刑时光。文学，数学，时刻表。他像是要掏空脑袋一样地把他记得的一切写下来，许多他自以为不存在的记忆片段因此重现，让莱克斯有些惊讶。例如他发现他能够准确地记住父亲书房的布置，乃至书籍在架上摆放的位置。父亲自己从未读过那些书，也无意将之用于莱克斯的教育。它们被成批地从拍卖会买来是为了填充书柜，正如莱克斯被他搂着是为了填充肖像。老亚历山大·卢瑟，一个白手起家的明日之星，一个把莎士比亚和埃斯库罗斯摆在一起仅仅是因为名声的蠢货。

莱克斯一般写到午餐之后就会停下来，他毕竟不是来此出卖劳力。对他来说，服刑更像是一种休息。在这里所有信息都是滞后且无关紧要的，虽然只要他想他完全可以与外界保持联系，甚至远程操控一些未了结的环节。

其中最重要的一环是韦恩，以莱克斯对他的了解，他大概正在奔走联络那些莱克斯送给他的超人类。是了，韦恩不会善罢甘休，他的问题正在于此。他甚至不需要被完全说服，只要一点足够模棱两可的提示，他便会一级戒备，纠缠到底。

就像把飞盘丢给狗。想到这点让莱克斯快活得不得了。

不过大蝙蝠已经证明过他并非那样彻底地容易操纵，莱克斯本应好好地跟进这档事，若他不是更想休息。他现在对待事物总有点没精打采，就好像跟一个氪星混血巨怪大战了一场的人是他似的。

大战过后，举世齐喑，莱克斯也不例外。事实上，他的哀悼方式甚至更为私人。

超人已死，听说他的胸膛被捅个对穿，那个大大的S变成一个硕大的空缺。传闻对之描述过于详细，使得莱克斯在最开始的几晚做起关于他的梦。有两次，或者三次，他梦见自己将手伸进超人胸前的洞口，抚摸他烧焦的器官。离奇的是，那个洞正在肉眼可见地缩小着，莱克斯需要赶在完全愈合前制止贪婪，把手抽出来。他试着满足自己直到最后关头，但从未试过等到真正的最后，让他与他不合格的神以此种方式合为一体。

在全能的诱惑面前，神本不应该选择全善。

莱克斯为此并非感到意外，而是无趣。超人的选择让这一切都变得无意义，他不再是又一个错误的弥赛亚，而是又一个失败的弥赛亚。他将被人们记住，而后遗忘，从一开始的小心绕开他刻在地面上的纪念碑到视若无睹地踩在上面向前走。地球再度陷入危机，新的弥赛亚再临，一张张报纸被吐出印刷机，世事回归原点——不然你以为报纸行业是如何幸存至今？

这场不合时宜的死亡还证明了即便再怎么不甘，莱克斯自身同样受困于这个死循环。他尝试反抗，尝试为哪怕只是他自己夺回主权，其结果，莱克斯抬起头看了看周围，自食其果吧。

晚餐过后，有人带他到典狱长办公室去，他被告知即将出狱。具体原因不消解释，莱克斯知道是华盛顿有人在想念他了。除了曾经独立修复过一整座城市的大慈善家莱克斯·卢瑟以外，又有谁更适宜在全世界痛失所爱万念俱灰之时肩负起公共的责任？

外面在下雪，物品保管处的人问莱克斯是否需要一顶帽子。他的关切显得颇为真诚，看起来并无取笑或者其他敌意，令人怀疑他是不是曾站在莱克斯这一边，对如今的世界怀有错误期待。

莱克斯谢绝了建议，而后穿过操场的过程中雪片在他头上融化，那有点痒。

司机告知他家宅已经由政府归还，但是里面的水电尚未恢复供应，在这种天气里不宜居住。然而莱克斯否决了另外的安排，回到家后直奔书房。至少那间屋子里装着壁炉呢，他不会有事的。

假如梅西还在的话，莱克斯打开门后，在这么久以来第一次想起她，如果是她，一定会先派人把这里稍微收拾一下。看上去有些骇人，房间里的大部分家具都被搬空了，包括一些书在内。莱克斯凑上前去看了看，哦，有人在莎士比亚和埃斯库罗斯中间选择了前者。

他用了一会工夫，试图凭着回忆把余下的东西归于原位。挂歪了的兽首，不成对的脚凳，失去了画框的罩布之类的，直到他发现缺少了原来塞得满满的书籍的支撑，一些小册子无法独自直立。莱克斯不厌其烦地摆正它们，它们不厌其烦地倒下来，耐心更胜于他。

莱克斯停止了这种幼稚的搏斗，他退后几步，望着空洞遍布的书柜，又扭头打量飓风过境似的场面。无论他再怎么努力，这与他记忆中的、默写在纸上的景象依然没有丝毫相似。

他意识到愿意与否，这都不再是父亲的屋子了。他现在就可以打电话叫司机回来，住到集团酒店或者随便哪个度假屋或者干脆立刻买上几栋新的。而一旦他走出去，便再也不用踏进这里一步。没人会叫他回来。

这个全新的认知令莱克斯发抖，他环顾四周，在靠近火炉的地毯上躺下来。他决定在这里睡一觉，或许做个好点的梦。等到天亮了，他会拿上剩下的书离开。

 

 

fin.


End file.
